


Камнем на твоём пути

by WateR_DaD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateR_DaD/pseuds/WateR_DaD
Summary: То, что Сасори оказывается в Конохе, удивляет всех, кроме Сакуры, которая и тащит его — разобранную на части куклу, — на своей спине.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Kudos: 4





	Камнем на твоём пути

То, что Сасори оказывается в Конохе, удивляет всех, кроме Сакуры, которая и тащит его — разобранную на части куклу, — на своей спине. Острые края его вывернутых суставов впиваются ей в спину; жёсткие, почти сухие красные волосы липнут к вспотевшему лбу, закрывая обзор, но Сакура не останавливается — вздыхает, выпрямляется перед воротами деревни и уверенно заходит. На контрольно-пропускном пункте её не задерживают — ученицу Цунаде знают и помнят, — только поглядывают вслед с интересом, пытаясь рассмотреть странные обломки в её руках. Сакура притягивает его безвольное тело ближе к себе, и грубые верёвки, опутывающие пленника, только сильнее вдавливаются в её кожу, оставляя на своём месте болезненные красные отметины — Сакуре хватит пяти минут, чтобы избавиться от них.

Гражданские проводят её лёгким, почти незаинтересованным взглядом, сразу же возвращаясь к своим делам — они давно привыкли, что многого в работе шиноби просто не понимают. Ну несёт девчонка странные деревянные обрубки, что в этом такого? Может, это ценный артефакт или трофей, полученный на миссии? Может, ещё не известное растение с удивительными целительными свойствами? Обычным людям не было дела до войн и врагов — вот и в куноичи, несущей на своей спине врага под семью печатями, не было для них ничего интересного.

Сакура неспешно проходится по знакомым улочкам, никуда не торопясь, будто и не она уже несколько часов без остановки таскает на себе тяжёлого (ещё бы! столько всего в себя напихал) Сасори. Каждый шаг уверенный и без намёка на усталость — Сакура подходит к особняку Хокаге с высоко поднятой головой.

Обычно, чтобы добиться аудиенции у Цунаде — без сомнения, занятой, без сомнения, не спящей, — требовалось время. Примерно три часа и пять нервных улыбок Шизуне после несерьёзной миссии и два часа и одна гневная улыбка — после серьёзной.

Со связанным Акацуки за спиной Сакуру принимают в ту же минуту.

Цунаде хмурится, Шизуне с каким-то профессиональным интересом осматривает разобранное тело — и Сакура почти чувствует, как Сасори, обездвиженный техникой, мысленно вскидывает брови. Она стоит, уставшая, вымотанная сложной битвой, но всё равно держится прямо, уверенно, вздёргивает подбородок как-то по-детски важно и прикрывает глаза — на секунду, только чтобы немного расслабиться. Цунаде упирается локтями в стол и ставит подбородок на скрещенные пальцы, думает — хотя, казалось бы, что здесь решать? Отвести его в отдел допросов, добыть всю информацию, что только можно, и отправить в камеру в лучшем случае, в худшем — убить.

Только Цунаде всё ещё думает.

— Почему не убили?

И Сакура ждала этот вопрос. Пока добиралась до Конохи, от скуки представляла себе тысячу вариаций ответов — даже дошла до внезапного нападения Акацуки после этих слов, — только сейчас всё равно ёжится и почти незаметно кривится.

— Не смогли.

И ведь не лжёт — правда не смогли. У Бабушки Чиё в самый последний момент дрогнула рука, а ей, по всей видимости, не хватило силы. Только на печати её чакры и хватило — хорошо хоть, Сасори настолько ослаблен, что всё ещё не вырвался из-под её не самых умелых попыток.

Цунаде смотрит на неё поверх своих рук — пристально, почти жутко, вглядываясь в каждую промелькнувшую на её лице эмоцию. Сакура не позволяет ни одной из них вырваться наружу, но Сенджу всё равно, кажется, видит её насквозь.

— Первым делом отвести его к Иноичи, — грозно рявкает Цунадэ — как всегда она делает, когда отдаёт срочные приказы.

И это ожидаемо, разумно и правильно — она сама, будучи хокаге, поступила бы точно так же! Но Сакура всё равно дёргается от её слов, словно от собственного приговора, и оступается, правда сразу же восстанавливая равновесие.

Шизуне немного неуверенно списывает трясущиеся ноги на перенапряжение, а Цунаде, кажется, напротив — снова понимает всё то, в чём Сакура даже ещё не призналась самой себе. Сенджу внезапно замирает, будто успокаивается, поднимает взгляд, наполненный какой-то болезненной тоской, и машинально, будто не совсем осознавая свои действия, оглядывается через плечо.

За её спиной никого нет.

И Сакуре сразу становится слишком неловко — будто она только что подглядела что-то такое личное и искреннее, что не показывают друзьям или знакомым. Даже самым близким — и то не всегда.

А она случайно пробралась, как воришка, и увидела.

— Отведите его к Иноичи, потом поместите в больницу и восстановите его чакру, только печать не снимайте, — сипло произносит Цунаде и откашливается. — А я осведомлю песок, что нам нужен Канкуро, и как можно скорее.

Сакуре кажется, что она ослышалась. Она мотает головой, жмурясь, но выжидающее лицо Шизуне и злое и уставшее — Цунаде, никуда не исчезает. Сакура быстро кланяется и, не дожидаясь ответного прощания, подхватывает тело Сасори, выбегая из комнаты. Харуно не замечает, как быстро бьётся её сердце, пока не останавливается перед лестницей в особняк, и, смотря снизу вверх на гигантское здание, произносит, будто случайно:

— И почему…? — и замолкает.

Сакура сама не знает, какое продолжение должно быть у этого вопроса.

***

Отдел допросов работает быстро и слаженно — буквально через несколько часов на столе перед хокаге появляются данные о ранее неизвестных членах акацуки, и лучшие тактики Конохи уже корпят над новой стратегией. Тело Сасори разбросали по разным палатам, и над этим можно было бы посмеяться, если бы это не было так действенно — даже разрушь он печати, всё равно не сможет убежать.

Канкуро обещал прибыть в Лист вместе с Наруто, отчего-то задержавшимся в Песке, и Сакуре не хватает этих нескольких дней, чтобы разобраться, почему она так радуется этой отсрочке.

Нетрудно догадаться, что Цунаде решила восстановить физическую форму Сасори… Только зачем, для чего и что будет дальше? Вместо наложенных наспех Сакурой, кривых и не очень действенных техник команда медиков поставила свои печати — спасибо, что в деревне ещё остались шиноби клана Узумаки, — и против них даже с восстановленной чакрой Сасори ничего не сможет сделать.

Хотелось бы сказать: «не дорос», — только кто знает, сколько ему на самом деле лет.

Больница охраняется лучшими анбу посменно — даже предупреждённые сотрудники, сколько ни вертятся они на рабочем месте, всё равно не могут их найти. В палатах дежурят новенькие куноичи, совсем молодые, и рангом точно не выше чуунинов. У них легко дрожат руки; ногти, слишком длинные для работы врачом, почти прорывают резиновые перчатки — а на лицах смущённые и неловкие улыбки.

Сакура с облегчением понимает, что давно пережила эту фазу.

Сейчас на те старые фантазии — как она спасает какого-нибудь красивого шиноби, а после выскакивает за него замуж, — не хватает ни времени, ни желания. Сейчас есть только работа, ответственность за жизни друзей и распиленный на части Сасори, над чьей неподвижной головой девчонки сейчас и смеются.

Хочется бросить его прямо здесь и сейчас. Оставить его, разобранного и беззащитного, в руках маленьких ассистенток, в руках хокаге или отряда Ибики.

Просто уйти — как можно скорее, — и наконец-то впервые со дня их битвы спокойно заснуть, не отвлекаясь каждую секунду на размышления: «а что, а как?» и не просыпаясь от каждого шороха и стука — а потом впиваясь взглядом в стену напротив, будто что-то выискивая в темноте перед собой, и вновь закрывая глаза. Устало. Обречённо.

Хочется уйти, но что-то отчаянно противится этому желанию. Не даёт подняться с места и отказаться от задания, передав его кому-нибудь другому.

Сакура совершенно не хочет знать, что именно.

***

Мягкие, почти шёлковые (наверняка покрыл их долговечным спреем) волосы проскальзывают сквозь пальцы, а холодная струя воды, разлетающаяся брызгами, неприятно холодит кожу — Сакура вздрагивает и будто бы приходит в себя. Она спешно оглядывается, необдуманно опуская руки — Сасори не вернули контроль над телом, поэтому он падает, ударяясь головой о керамическую ванну.

Был бы он человеком — почувствовал боль, а так… Только фыркнул, посматривая на обеспокоенное и непонимающее лицо Сакуры, и проговорил, всё ещё с трудом размыкая губы (его печати ослабили только до возможности легкой мимики):

— Проверь, не пробила ли корпус сзади.

И вечно он нечаянной фразой, или случайным словом, или взглядом напомнит — я не человек, — будто гордясь этим фактом.

Хотя, по мнению Сакуры, это то, чего следовало бы стыдиться.

Она поднимает его, придерживая за спину, и чуть ли не роняет снова — когда пыталась зацепиться за плечо, забыла, что руки ещё не восстановили. Касается легко и ненавязчиво затылка, проверяя, нет ли на месте удара вмятин или трещин.

И молится, чтобы не было — иначе Канкуро её загрызёт.

— Ну? — спрашивает (хотя больше приказывает ответить) Сасори, и хоть сложные эмоции его лицо всё ещё не способно проявлять, Сакура может различить в его голосе скрытое веселье вперемешку с раздражением.

Она борется с желанием побесить его ещё немного.

— Всё в порядке, — шёпотом отвечает Сакура, улыбаясь — она слышала, что Канкуро в чём-то просчитался при сборке и теперь Сасори плохо слышит.

По злому взгляду исподлобья Сакура понимает, что слухи не врут.

И начинает улыбаться сильнее.

— Ты меня бесишь, — шипит Сасори.

Сакура усмехается и отходит, чтобы найти шампунь.

— Без бабки Чиё ты бы умерла в первые пять минут, — цедит Сасори.

Сакура на секунду замирает, а после подхватывает нужные бутылки и возвращается.

— А ты бы проиграл ей один на один.

— Я никогда ей не проиграю, — произносит так тихо, что почти не слышно — Сакуре приходится прислушиваться к его рассерженному голосу.

— Теперь точно… — говорит и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как руки, в которых несколько недель назад она держала её бездыханное тело, покрываются мурашками.

— Она..? — шепчет Сасори, и Сакуре не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы знать — Чиё не была ему безразлична.

— Да, — отвечает немного запоздало и, открывая глаза, тянется к баночкам.

Набирает в руки мыльную жидкость, опуская её на голову Сасори, а сама пересаживается так, чтобы сидеть позади — и не видеть его. Перед ней красные волосы почти полностью прячутся в громадном количестве шампуня, и кажется, она с ним перестаралась — но зато не видит ни единого случайного кончика волос посреди белой пены.

Этого более, чем достаточно.

— Кто?

Вопрос звучит неожиданно — Сакура полностью погрузилась в собственные мысли, почти забыв, кто сидит перед ней. Она молчит, перехватывает одной рукой душ, а другой выкручивает воду на максимум горячей — Сакура выросла в компании парней, она умеет мстить со вкусом.

Только она забывает, что Сасори ничего не чувствует, и обжигается сама, и, вскрикнув, переключает на холодную.

— Понятно… Значит, сама, — правильно интерпретирует молчание.

Сакура злится и до боли оттягивает его волосы — он снова не реагирует.

— Ради кого?

Сакуре кажется, что она на допросе, и её судья вот этот беззащитный деревянный мальчик, в чьих глазах — не настоящих ведь! — прямо сейчас плещется такая сильная ярость и боль. Она ничего не говорит, но как-то Сасори всё равно добивается правильных ответов.

Кажется, впору думать о вторжении в сознание, но… Если она сама не успевает за своими мыслями, как с этим может справиться ослабленный, не способный сложить печати пленник?

— Это не Джинчуурики. Проиграй он Дейдаре, вы бы ещё долго искали следующее убежище Акацуки и сейчас не следили за мной. Это Казекаге, верно?!

Сакура всё ещё смотрит ему в затылок. Она со злостью ударяет его по спине — достаточно легко, чтобы он не ощутил, — и ждёт продолжения, зная, что этим всё не закончится.

— Я убью его, — ожидаемо произносит и только успевает закончить, как Сакура шипит в ответ:

— Только попробуй, и я убью тебя.

— Не сможешь, — с небольшой задержкой продолжает Сасори, поскальзываясь, откидываясь назад и касаясь обрубком плеча — мокрым и холодным, — её медицинской формы. На белых брюках расползается тёмное пятно, но неудобство — последнее, о чём думает Сакура в тот момент.

— Уверен? Я знаю всё про твой стиль битвы.

— А я — про твой.

— Я быстро совершенствуюсь, — только и говорит Сакура, а потом резко запрокидывает голову Сасори и хватает его за шею, не сжимая пальцы, но крепко надавливая по бокам.

— Ещё я могу убить тебя сейчас, и это не будет считаться нарушением приказа, потому что...

«Потому что Цунадэ оставила тебе жизнь ради меня?».

Сакура в жизни не признается, что эта мысль промелькнула у неё в голове. Она осекается, но продолжает, чуть покраснев, как сама уверяет себя после, от ярости:

— Потому что всю возможную информацию от тебя мы уже получили.

Сасори не оставил без внимания эту задержку — уголки его губ нахально приподняты, а в глазах ни тени страха.

— Тогда почему ты не убила меня сразу после боя?

— У меня не осталось чакры.

— И поэтому ты тащила меня на спине, сильнее выматываясь, хотя могла спокойно забить меня любым острым камнем.

— Благодаря тому, что я «тащила тебя», теперь мы знаем больше об акацуки, — безразлично отвечает Сакура, поднимаясь с места и подхватывая все баночки, чтобы аккуратно расставить их на полке.

— Уверяй себя, — доносится ей вдогонку, и Сакура оборачивается резко — волосы не слишком длинные, но всё равно налетают на лицо, — и произносит, смотря точно в его глаза:

— Уверяй себя.

***

— Он сбежит, — равнодушно бросает Сакура, подходя к Цунаде. Хокаге не часто приглашает отдельных шиноби к себе — предпочитает собирать команды, — так что нет ни единого шанса, что у Харуно получится избежать этого разговора.

Сасори находится в деревне тридцать один день. Это уже больше, чем любой пленный вне своей камеры.

А Сасори всё ещё у них — обездвиженный, но наконец-то собранный полностью. Канкуро понадобилось три недели, чтобы восстановить его, и ещё неделя на то, чтобы наговориться. Иногда становилось непонятно: столкнись Лист и Сасори снова, на чьей стороне был бы Канкуро: товарищей и друзей или своего давнего кумира?

— Сбежит, — повторяет Цунаде и медленно поднимает голову от запачканных листов бумаги.

Они смотрят друг на друга — учитель и ученик, похожие до невозможного. Обе упёртые и, порой, слишком сильно стоят на своём. Обе храбрые и ни за что не останутся в стороне перед лицом опасности.

Обе боятся одиночества — из раза в раз тёмными ночами вглядываются в пустоту рядом с собой и не верят, цепляются за только им видимые образы и боятся собственного подсознания.

Обе теряли и теряют, и Цунаде с радостью бы забыла, стёрла все — до единого! — воспоминания о любимых, о тех днях, когда представить чью-то смерть было просто невозможно, а сейчас…

Цунаде закрывает глаза и улыбается легко-легко, почти не заметно, и пишет левой рукой, не смотря, какое-то маленькое послание на клочке бумаги, а потом встаёт из-за стола.  
Подходит к ней и легко касается её плеча, будто подбадривая или прощаясь. Смотрит с затаённой нежностью в глазах, и для человека, отчаянно скрывающего свои эмоции, это непозволительная роскошь, но Цунаде всё равно не отрывает от неё взгляда.

«Это действительно прощание», — понимает Сакура и отводит взгляд, легко жмурясь, чтобы сморгнуть ненужные сейчас слёзы. Она поворачивается обратно лишь тогда, когда чувствует щекочущее прикосновение мятой бумаги к своей руке, и замечает, как Цунаде передаёт ей ту самую записку.

— Не уходи вместе с ним — пожалеешь, — только и произносит Сенджу, легко наклонившись вперёд, так тихо и неразборчиво, что по губам, даже если захочешь, всё равно не прочтёшь.

Она отступает назад и, лихо улыбаясь, подхватывает стопку подписанных бумаг, кивает, а после быстро выходит из комнаты. Дверь с тихим стуком закрывается за ней, и Сакура тот же час раскрывает несчастную записку и видит:

«Завтра ночью его будут переводить в камеру. Самое время доказать, что тебя не зря учили снимать печати».

Сакура читает иначе. Поднимает глаза, смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь и неуверенно сминает бумажку в руке.

Сакура читает: «самое время сделать выбор».

И разворачивается, и каждый шаг даётся тяжелее предыдущего, и повернуть ручку двери почти невозможно — Сакура хватается за холодный металл, как за последний ориентир в своей жизни.

И в коридоре солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь занавешенное окно, падают, отсвечивая её бледную кожу и заставляя смешно жмуриться.

Сакура закрывает глаза и ступает вперёд, совершенно не видя собственного пути.


End file.
